3 days in paradise
by exciting suspect
Summary: the best friends of ray will leave the city for 3 days, leaving it alone ... and you know what they say while the cat is not the "mice" make a party. particular situations ... or exciting?


If the person reading is speaking Spanish, you can go to this link: ?sid=200765#sthash.

was a normal day in swellview (not as usual) The boys, Ray and schwoz were in the cap.

Would you really leave me here alone? _ Ray exclaimed sadly

Let's just be 3 days ray_ said Charlotte It turns out that schwoz needed to go to a neighboring city to compete with his extravagant inventions. Meanwhile, Henry and Charlotte would have to keep an eye on schoz so he would not do "a stupid thing". And if they ask, why does Ray stay? Well ... he is quite attached to swellview is afraid to leave the city and something horrible happens (that was seen in a chapter).

Well you should thank me many would like to have the house alone, "you understand me" _ schwoz wink his eye

No, I do not understand ...

in short ... it will not be so bad Ray can ... play tennis, dance, do tricks ... Oh I do not know (at least I appreciate not being close to Piper for 3 days) _ said Henry while still packing some plans in a box.

Well we almost have everything ... OH I forgot ray please take good care of gerta, OH gerta come here_ exclaimed schwoz. Followed by this a huge "woman" (android) appeared through the door that opened occasionally (a door that was close to where they had that device to prepare food I hope they get the reference)

What am I supposed to do with her?

You will see Ray as you know she is my dear bride and perfect creation

(How disgusting) _ all thought And I need you to take care of her, lately she has not felt well I'm afraid that she will catch fire, ever since SOMEONE here used her, she turned to see Henry. My dear ... I have to go, I hope and you're well ..._ he said putting his hand on the robot's cheek

I will be stable until you return dear

That is my girl! Take care ray and have, this is the artifact that makes you change your appearance and you know if you want to play with a dog, cat, worm etc._ He said to give him a blue device similar to a control. Schwoz slapped Ray's shoulder, dragged a huge device like a giant washing machine to go down the elevator.

Goodbye ray_ Charlotte said to go with schwoz in the elevator.

I'll miss you, "Ray said to hug Henry tightly." If I, too, protect your back, I will not be able to help you. "Henry took the boxes to go with the others on the elevator.

Well ... Now what?

You have to turn me off according to specifications.

Ahhh do not scare me like that ..._ Having said that, she turned off Gerta by a switch on her back dragging her to sit on the sofa after that she went to her room to sleep because it was 10 pm. so the boys would not be late in the traffic.

DAY 1

Normally, Ray wakes up in the morning to breakfast, and then patrol the streets, but today he had no courage to do anything. What for? There was no one to talk to. And until this moment he began to reflect. How sad his life was without his friends ... especially Henry, that good and helpful boy made his shell break a little. I help him with schwoz to be friends again, I introduce Charlotte to a pretty intelligent girl, her work was not so heavy anymore ... even the ternurita! Henry did give him a weekend to have the experiences he lost in his childhood because of his father's thunderbolt.

You know that I already recovered _. Jumping off the bed to start bathing, getting dressed, having breakfast and going through the streets so clear and clear from a distance out of sight of the public.

Normally gang members gather in the alleys ... wait.

20 min. after

In other news, Captain Man does another good deed. Let's go with you today's Karen report.

Good morning Dean, I'm here in the alley of Madison Street. reporting that Captain Man has just arrested a gang of criminals transporting "electrical appliances of dubious reputation" brought from Russia.

Flashback

Just when Captain Man was observing a lonely and dark alley from afar I saw tall men carrying huge boxes conveniently covered with black blankets. It seemed strange to him, knowing that it was just an alley, only without a fence, just a playground for children in front of it. with slow pace was approaching. Listen that rays ...- could not finish the sentence when someone hit him in the head with a hammer _ ok now I get angry

Neither slow nor lazy ended the three criminals there. Of course it was difficult three against one. kicks, butts, scratches took that day. however, it was indestructible.

Good day Karen (so I put the reporter) _ Ray said

hello captain man what can you tell us? _ brings him a microphone

I am hurt...

if that I can see But and Kidd danger? You almost never end up so badly hurt

He had to leave a few days to take care of sick children orphans outside of this country.

Awww that sweet.

If you'll excuse me ... I'm leaving, take them boys, he said this with his back stooped down in a gesture of fatigue

Well, that was my report today, we're going back to the Dean studio with you.


End file.
